


tatarian honeysuckle

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Constance, as an apology, gave Ashe and Dedue the 'privilege' of trying out her newest invention. The potion had some unforeseen consequences, though. Namely, cat ears.-Originally intended for ashedue week's free day. Sequel tojacob's ladder.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	tatarian honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jacob's ladder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558563) by [pseudocordelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia). 



> Thank you to [necromancy_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast/works) for beta reading < 3 (Go read their fics and leave nice comments.)

Ashe and Dedue had gotten... closer. Much closer. They've been much more intimate ever since Dedue spotted him with that book. He had taught himself how to prepare both himself and his partner. It was nice, how enthusiastic Ashe was. They had slowly but surely got more confident.

Dedue still wasn't sure when was appropriate to ask, though. He touched himself more often than he touched Ashe.

Now definitely wasn't the time, though. They were eating. The way the peach sorbet dribbled down Ashe's chin was just...alluring. 

As Dedue passed Ashe his handkerchief,  _ her _ laughter began to boom across the dining hall. Constance von Nuvelle was approaching.

"Hapi informed me of last month’s incident!" she declared, wearing a wicked grin. "I would like to solemnly apologise for any trouble I may have caused. To make it up for you two, though, I would like to give you the privilege of testing my newest invention!"

Dedue looked at Ashe. Ashe looked at Dedue. 

Ashe looked back at Constance. "What exactly does it do?" 

"It heightens your sense of smell, taste and hearing! I am unsure on the exact effect it will have on non-crested individuals, although I can assure you it will bring you no harm."    
  
That concept sounded oddly reasonable for Constance. Ashe looked at Dedue once more, and Dedue nodded. 

"Splendid! Here you go!" She placed a vial on the table before doing a curtsy. "A teaspoon each should be enough, although the effects may take a while to set in."

Ashe was about to speak, but Constance then abruptly bowed. "Please tell me how it goes!" she said. "Unfortunately, I must now take my leave. I have business with Mercedes!" 

She left as fast as she had arrived. Dedue was speechless. Ashe, though, seemed curious.

"Do you want to try it…?"  
"If you intend on doing the same."

Ashe took the cap off the vial and added the prescribed amount into their glasses. Dedue quickly poured it into his mouth.

It was tasteless. The light pink colour was just that: colour. "I do not feel any different."

Ashe had another spoonful of his desert, testing the waters. "Me neither. I guess it only works on people with crests?"

"I suppose. Would you like me to get you some more sorbet?

"No thanks! Once I'm finished, how about we go to my room?"  _ We can cuddle _ . Ashe didn't say that last part, but Dedue knew by now what he meant.

* * *

"My tongue feels weird."

Dedue noticed how he lingered on the same page. Ashe was sitting in his lap, after all. He didn't notice the new pair of ears, though, until Ashe put the book down and turned to face him. 

Ashe noticed something as well. Slowly he moved his hand up and… touched. Ashe touched him, but Dedue barely felt it. The touch was both there and not there. 

"I, um, think you should look in the mirror."  
"You should do the same."

Dedue stood and Ashe followed behind him. 

He saw what looked like himself in the mirror. He did not remember having cat ears, though. They were the same colour as his hair. Ashe's were the same. 

Dedue was already speechless, but then Ashe wriggled  _ his tail _ . Dedue turned for a moment and looked over his back.

From the area around his coccyx, a white tail stuck out. It had pulled up part of his shirt. He tried to move it.

It moved.

The whole thing was surreal.

"What should we do? It appears what Constance gave us… has some strange side effects."    


Dedue looked at Ashe’s reflection. Ashe was smiling.

"It'll probably wear off," he said, twitching his tail. "Honestly, I think this could be fun!"   
Dedue blinked. "Fun…?"   
"Well, like…" Ashe slowly wrapped his own tail around Dedue’s. "I’ve never had a tail before!"   
"Neither have I."

Ashe laughed before taking Dedue’s hand and leading him back to bed. Dedue knew where this was going. He sat down and Ashe crawled into his lap. He kissed Dedue on the cheek, on the nose and then on his left ear. ( _ A cat one. _ )    
  
Dedue was already blushing. Then Ashe  _ licked  _ his ear and he swore he was going to explode. It felt weird, but… nice. Ashe giggled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Dedue moved a hand to stroke Ashe’s hair. "This feeling is just… new." 

"Do you want me to stop?"   
Dedue shook his head. Ashe then leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. Dedue closed his eyes. They kissed slowly.

Just when Dedue was about to get impatient, though, Ashe stood. He slid open one of their drawers and retrieved a bottle. Dedue began to quickly undress, leaving himself in nothing but his underwear. Ashe smiled.

"I didn’t even ask," he said, inching closer as he took off his own shirt. "You’re really… good for me." He then pulled down Dedue’s briefs. Dedue just… nodded, shaking his ankles to get his underwear off. He was bad with words. 

Ashe understood that by now. He slid a hand up Dedue’s thigh before beginning to work him open. Dedue closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.The first and second went in easily. Ashe curled his fingers, brushing against that spot. Dedue bit his lip.

He was definitely getting impatient now. Ashe didn’t notice, though. He kept on for a minute or so before adding a third, and then he leaned down and whispered into Dedue’s ear, "can I touch your tail?"   


"Y-yes," Dedue whimpered. Ashe stroked his free hand up it, gently brushing the white fur. He continued with his other hand. It was… a lot. Then Ashe gently tugged, and--

Dedue came then and there. Ashe took his hand out. Opening his eyes, Dedue just stared at him. The mess had gone onto Ashe’s stomach. He stared back. Then he began to laugh.

"Sorry," he tried to say, "I’m not laughing at you. I just… didn’t notice how close you were! I’m silly." 

Dedue found himself lightly laughing a bit too. "It’s fine," he said. "Do you still want to…?"

"Yeah!" Ashe composed himself. "If you still want to, we can."   
"...I want to." Dedue was already hard again. Ashe undid the drawstring of his pants and took out his length. 

As he spread some of the lubricant on himself, Dedue had difficulty looking him in the eyes. He didn’t seem to care, though. "Lie down on your stomach?" 

Dedue did as told, putting his head on the pillows and arching his back. Ashe crawled over him and went in slowly. He stayed still for a moment.    
  
"Move," Dedue whimpered. "Please."  
"O-okay!"   
  
He placed a hand above Dedue’s shoulder and thrusted his hips back. He hit all the right places. Dedue buried his face into the pillow and once again he bit his lip. Ashe leaned down. "Come on," he whispered between heavy breaths. "Let it out."

Dedue swore in Duscur. (The day Ashe learnt the meaning of the words would be the day Dedue finally died of embarrassment.) 

"Good," he said, beginning to go faster. Dedue only got louder. Ashe loved it. He leaned down even closer to nibble on Dedue’s ear. 

"Ashe," Dedue groaned, his tail twitching in between them. Ashe just smiled. 

"Inside?" he teased. Dedue frantically nodded into the pillow.

"Please."

With one more snap of his hips, Ashe's toes curled. He kept on riding Dedue through it, and then Dedue squirmed underneath him. 

Ashe, exhausted, collapsed onto Dedue. Dedue did not complain. 

"I think we will need to change the bedsheets," he said, once he had enough breath.   
"Okay," Ashe murmured, pulling out and struggling to his feet grabbing a cloth to clean up his stomach. "I'll change the sheets while you go down to the bathhouse?"  
Dedue rolled over to face him. "I would rather not, in my current state."  
"What else are you meant to do, then?" Ashe didn't want Dedue embarrassing them.   
Dedue looked him straight in the eyes, though. "You could always eat me out."  
"Dedueee! Don’t give me offers I can’t refuse!"

It was a long night.

(When they woke in the morning, the effects had worn off. 

Dedue was a bit sore. He was happy, though.  Perhaps he was in love.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a bit silly but I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> [Bonus.](https://i.imgur.com/J5j15Vk.jpg)


End file.
